Sandpoint
Geography Resting in a natural cove along the cliff-lined Lost Coast region of Varisia, on the edge of the Varisian Gulf, Sandpoint is a small city that exemplifies the diverse people of the country. While only about thirty miles northeast of the city of Magnimar and technically under its rule, Sandpoint benefits from its isolated position in its ability to remain fairly independent. The most striking feature is the ruined beacon of the city that extends high above the cliffs of the coast, reflecting the ancient empire of Thassilon that existed here centuries before the present town was settled. Government While technically a holding of Magnimar, Sandpoint's isolated nature provides it a sizable amount of independence. The town is governed by a mayor (currently Kendra Deverin) but the four founding families of Sandpoint still hold considerable influence, if not politically then economically. History Though Sandpoint is a relatively new settlement, it has had its fair share of notable events in its short history. From the violent nature of its founding to the "late unpleasantness" of 4702 AR, to the goblin and giant attacks of 4707 AR, this quaint town is no stranger to the same (if not worse) terrors that plague larger, more dangerous cities. Founding Four powerful families from Magnimar had designs on settling the region where Sandpoint now stands, and rather than work against each other, they consolidated their efforts and formed the Sandpoint Mercantile League. These four families, the Kaijitsu (glassmakers and jewelers), the Valdemars (shipbuilders and carpenters), the Scarnettis (loggers and millers), and the Deverins (farmers and brewers), sailed north to claim their land after securing the rights from the Magnimar Charterhouse. Yet when they arrived, they found the place already settled by a particularly large tribe of Varisians, who held the region as a traditional place to spend the winter. Unwilling to change course, the Sandpoint Mercantile League began a series of talks with the Varisians, promising them an important place in the new township. Unfortunately, after a week of talks seemed to go nowhere, an impatient man named Alamon Scarnetti took matters into his own hands. Rounding up a group of his brothers and cousins, the Scarnettis mounted a murderous raid on the Varisian camp, intending to kill them all and leave evidence implicating local goblins for the deed. Yet the Scarnettis, too drunk and overconfident, only managed to kill five Varisians before they were themselves forced to flee, leaving behind three of their own. The incident caused a several-month delay, but eventually amends were made and the town of Sandpoint was born. The Late Unpleasantness The most notable events in the short history of Sandpoint occurred in the winter of 4702, and are referred to locally as "the late unpleasantness." The people of Sandpoint would prefer to put the unsavory disasters behind them, but five years is not long enough to fully forget these events. Within the course of only a few years, a string of murders by a ruthless killer known as "Chopper" and a great fire which destroyed the iconic chapel and many of the surrounding buildings ravaged the town both physically and emotionally. A grand cathedral has since been built and the people of Sandpoint are finally optimistic about their future. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Sandpoint are primarily human, but like any civilized population center, a smattering of other races can be found throughout the area. The human population is fairly evenly divided between those of both Varisian and Chelaxian descent, and the number of Shoanti making the town their home has increased steadily over the years. Notable personages of the town include Mayor Kendra Deverin, Sheriff Belor Hemlock,Deputy Galthanas Silverthorne and the heads of the other three noble families, Ameiko Kaijitsu, Titus Scarnetti and Ethram Valdemar. Ultred of the North, a fierce fighter that spent his youth adventuring with the Company of the Bright Blade has settled down to live out the rest of his days training the town militia of Sandpoint. See also: Category:Sandpoint/Inhabitants Notable Locations For a relatively small town, Sandpoint offers a wide variety of services and interesting locations. In addition to a local Cathedral, Garrison, and Town Hall, the community boasts over half a dozen inns and taverns, a local Theater, the Sandpoint Glassworks, and a fair selection of other businesses. A tower on the edge of town is home to the Elven wizard Galthanas Silverthorne who also serves as the towns deputy. References 000 Category:Neutral good settlements Category:Varisia/Settlements Category:Varisia